Red to Black
by Ms Unorthodox
Summary: Ruby left Beacon Academy for 3 years, no note to let them know she'll be alright or any clue to where she was going. 3 years later she makes her appearance, she doesn't know or care if they'll accept her or not but she had many things to say to Headmaster Ozpin & General Ironwood about the monster apocalypse outside. But who's going to listen to her with Torchwick on her side?
1. It Only Just Begun

**I came across Rooster Teeth on YouTube and let me say, praise god for intriguing me, jeez Roman Torchwick is such a devil in disguise, what he said to Blake on the train when she had her chance I was like DAMN and that women that suddenly appeared and saved Yang from Neopolitan? Apparently I heard she is Yang paternal-twin that Qrow raised… Raven Brawen looks so alike with Yang apart from the hair and such but seriously! ARGH! I must now shut up and start.**

**Disclaimer: **I in no manner own any of these characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It Only Just Begun

* * *

><p>My inmost question is… Can I go back?<p>

3 years down the line I deserted them and left alone with no note, no nothing to let them know where I was going and now they're still asking for my help or any help they can get, the other day I watched many aircrafts from signal academy but it isn't even that season yet to import new students especially when they might not be ready, but heck it could just be supplies, it isn't my problem.

Do I regret going? No I don't, in fact it was the best decision of my life to actually understand myself instead of ignoring it, the situation I placed myself in was my fault. I drove my inner-self to a nomadic point of madness that it caused me to deal with another girl inside of me.

Will Yang accept me? I don't know… I left her like her mom did, yet I made a greater mark to be actually present in her life and disappear.

Yang was the best sister anyone can ask for, I mean here and there she talked to me and gave the advice I needed but she didn't necessarily talked about our paths and tried to figure the puzzles out, all she did was put that to a side and thought about fighting, fighting, fighting that was her mantra, the thrill she seeked for mainly.

I needed to be alone; I had to get far away from all of this as possible, because something I loved so dearly much turned into something I bitter about. I have the courage, strength, speed, skill and motto to slash every monster in my path but am I too late? Did things get out of control to cause an outbreak like this?

During these 3 years I saw many things I got to see outside those walls. Sure they taught us what we needed to know but they taught us nothing about what's out in this wilderness. They didn't prepare us for these kind of monsters– a monster can't even be close to what I've came in contact with or to be described that way... it's entirely more hideous when you think about it. Should I go back and tell them before it gets too late? Tell them whatever you slaughter out there comes back to life? Will they even believe me, let alone listen to me?

God I don't know.

"You're not alone red." Rolling my eyes as my ears bled with agony, I swear why haven't I murdered this guy when I could? Wait–he tells me he knows where my mother is and I believed it because it can be true, this guy been around the entire world I'm not missing chances.

Jeez I'm sounding desperate…

"Get lost Torchwick." Trying to start this fire for the night I stubbornly turn away and carry on.

"I think we apparently are," leaning against the oak tree for shelter I sit here before hearing him light up another cigar "need my lighter?"

"No." Answering before getting up, I walk away from the scene, why out of people does he have to follow me?

Those years back when he brought all the grims into the city, I thought it was over but luckily all ended, but not so well, a lot of people died as everything was destroyed… I shouldn't give this guy an option or a-a chance to live but its' the fact he has a fragment of information that he can tell me where my mom is.

"Where are you going?" He asked before following me, what is his problem!

"Stop following me and leave me alone!" Yelling at him to get it through his thick skull and that out-of-date hat he's always had, I headed off.

I'm eighteen now, I can deal with things on my own, I'm definitely not that kid I used to be, I've changed, I've changed a lot. Finding out I had a split personality isn't good but in ways it becomes useful, I'm me in daily life but when it comes to the battle-ground, I'm not me, I end up being locked inside and completely disparate to everyone.

Through the years I'm much stronger with or without my weapon after physically fighting with beowolves I've gained strength like Yang but not as perfect as her.

I've grown taller, my hair is longer since I don't have anything to cut it, I re-created crescent rose into something more vicious, vicious enough to help me survive, I'm not that little naïve girl everyone thought I was, I've grown to be sharper and a lot wiser after being out here. I know what suffering really is, there were hard times I wished I was at home drinking hot chocolate and reading comics with Jaune but that didn't stop me to achieve my central power I never knew I've obtained.

I found out being alone (in some way when Roman gets lost), you can't always be so dependent on your weapon. That's everyone mistake, I learnt that after fighting Roman when I didn't have my crescent rose with me _I tried_ to fight against him, but the funny thing is, was that I didn't even lay a mark on him but now with my bare hands I can leave him black, blue and limp, he knows I can after I kicked him into a tree, and I did pre-warned him that I will break that walking stick of his and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine. Yeah, that vivid imagination of his made him wince.

"I'm not leaving you alone; I did that last time and remember what that led to." Sometimes I really do wish I can swing a punch at him but he's right. That afternoon a few days ago I stormed off again, I bumped into a pack of grims, I had my crescent rose with me but I was torn that day, having to climb a rocky mountain for spring water at the top isn't easy so instead he saved me when he could have let me die that way. Hn, what a huntress I was.

"Fine, give me your lighter." Quickly turning around he halted, dropping the lighter in my hands as I walked back to the camp with him before hearing voices, stopping Roman I quietly hid and eavesdropped.

"It's a fresh fire," I recognise that voice… It's Professor Oobleck, why is he out searching?

"What does that mean?" Weiss… Shoot I need to go.

"I don't know if it's Ruby but I think whoever was here will be back probably for more wood." Just great, turning to Roman I gave my right hand out, he took it before squeezing and he knew I was going to run, in my speed that is.

Dammit it's starting to rain, running to wherever I found shelter or something that can be used as a roof on top of our heads was an abandoned bus-stop that was completely rustic and gone. It looks incredibly old, the paint began to fleck and crack, losing it's colour. In all honesty, I don't know where we are but I quickly let go of his hand and sat down on the pebble grey floor whilst leaning against the post I hope that doesn't break or collapse on us.

"Why not just go back?" Here we go again.

"You know the answer Torchwick." I snapped as he sat opposite me, doing nothing but inhaling his cigar.

"Will you go back soon then?" He asked again, damn he's being so persistent. "Look I've been around you for 3 years, I know what you think is right and wrong, I know you inside out, I kno-." He doesn't know.

"You don't know me inside out, what you see on the outside is just that on its own, I'm a downright individual you don't know Roman, I'll go when the time is just right, when that moment arrives." Placing my arms on my knees before hugging myself for warmth I place my head on my arms as a cushion.

"What moment are you waiting for then?" Raising my head to see a grim through the forest, not so far away the moon-light shared it source of light upon it, watching it intently it turned around to reveal the dead side that was slowly decaying, flies flew around it as I guessed it was rotting to become one of those moving dead, it walked away in its own direction before turning back to Roman.

"You'll wait and see." I said before going back to my regular stance. Closing my eyes I heard him walk away but to only come back after a few minutes he places something in the middle of us, hearing logs or wood he must have got dry wood before it went damp, dropping a pinecone at my foot I slowly open my eyes to watch him start a fire.

It wasn't scorching, but it was subtle enough for us both to use warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm starting it off in Ruby POV I don't know if I should continue the next chapter in third POV or stick to Ruby POV... What do you think?<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy the beginning, reviews are big helpers and motivation for me, seriously it really is. **

**Take care! X**

**16:45 02/11/2014 **


	2. Question Existing

**WOW I am so happy about the reviews and all the favourites and follows. It's a big surprise because it's so many people… (For me) O w O and I'm really chuffed like seriously **_kamjam_** you know how happy I was when I hit 300 views and when the numbers kept raising. XD**

**Review replies will be down below but I'm keeping this part short, I AM HOWEVER ****REALLY SORRY**** TO THOSE WHO WANTED 3****RD**** PERSON, somewhere in the story it'll switch to over-view but I feel like I can express the character more when everything is happing to and around her I'M REALLY SORRY. (I hope you're still interested in the story.)**

**Disclaimer: **Again, **I don't own** **any **of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Question Existing

* * *

><p><em>Disturbed by the thunder I instantly woke up, rubbing my eyes to see blurred vision as my senses kicked in to only hear the heavy rain pouring down beside me… I sighed before fully opening my eyes after another rub. Seeing the fire out in front of me as all that was left was burnt wood and its mess, realising I quickly grab my crescent rose just to make sure it stayed beside me as it remained cold by my side, this time sighing in relief I get up quietly to see Roman gone.<em>

_Confused as I couldn't tell where he would have gone or left without saying… I watched the sun rise at my East to walk outside the bus shelter I managed to sleep in. Then again I was always the one running away from him but that never really plans out well, the rain felt like a cold shower as I resumed my thoughts of the rain._

_Stretching before looking at my right, in the distance I watched a female walk across the empty road, but something was funny, she didn't look right, she was pale with green tones, decayed body parts with limbs revealing, dry blood all over her, limping, no… that shouldn't happen to humans, it should only happen to the monsters and only them. The rain continued to pour with no chance of stopping as I watched the woman silently to only move a few steps forward to get a better view._

_The cold breeze blew its blessing as I shivered slightly, feeling the goose-bumps rise up to the surface I didn't look at them as my only focus was the women. Ragged and ripped up clothes I know I won't be able to kill a human, monsters was what I was trained to kill but another being isn't, especially when this person could be someone else whom they're looking for across the world or city._

_Gripping my weapon I kept my eye out for anyone who approaches from behind, seeing nothing as I stared into the forest I took another step as noise was heard far down beyond me, with that noise it caused the woman to look my way, she walked towards me before looking as if she was sniffing, smelling the fragrance in the air I watched her limp quickly towards me, I could imagine that hunger was on her mind, but so was mine. If I can't kill this one I won't be able to kill any to survive, if I give up now I would have died those 3 years ago._

_She screamed or groaned as she got closer and closer she looked like someone I remember, it can't be... it can't be her? Because I know that she'll be able to wipe out something easy that's in her way like this. Black tousled hair all greasy, the women came closer and closer with slight hints of red in her eyes that was revealing too but it mostly remained uncoloured that only displayed grey, a dead with no soul was what I saw right through her. Complete Emptiness. _

_Taking small steps I raised my crescent rose before diminishing her into two pieces, watching her crawl with her upper body I changed it into a gun before pulling the trigger at her head, suddenly I turned around to see a few dead monsters as my eyes widened whilst they charged ever so quickly._

"Ruby!" My eyes were forced to open as I felt a sudden sensation of warmth.

Opening my eyes to feel myself in Roman embrace I sat quietly, I didn't reject as I was too drowsy to. Really opening my eyes to see it's sunny as the sun was at its highest, I guess I didn't mention that Roman changed as well as I did… I mean he's the same guy but he grew a few inches taller, he's more masculine rather than feminine, he doesn't care if he gets dirty but he's always had that hat, he's pretty much turned into a good guy protecting not only me but other people too… I wonder what happened to him. I never mention or ask.

"What is it?" I plainly asked as he let me go, I leant back on the wooden wall to look at him.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream." He said as I yawned, god I'm already tired and I haven't even moved an inch.

"I wasn't," I lied "it wasn't bad it was just stupid." No it was realistically real if those are the words I would pick.

Getting up I shrugged it off whilst Roman stood up along with me. I picked up my rose and walked out under the beaming sun, sighing as I looked over my shoulder to see him watching me I noticed he cut that piece of hair that covered his right eye, and surprisingly he has two different shaded eyes, green and blue I don't know why he covered it because it looks cool.

"That a new hairstyle of yours?" I asked.

"What about it?" He wondered before stepping next to me.

"Keep it, it suits you." I said before walking down the road to wherever it took us both.

"Thanks." He murmured as I slightly smirked as that went down in the matter of seconds, I could really do with some water as my throat decided to be dry and parched this morning. _Maybe you should just force your way through it huh? _Shaking my head as that thought I didn't like suddenly appeared, sighing in irritation I felt my stomach rumble. I heard a loud sigh from behind me as I rolled my eyes and turned around to question him but to have his back to me.

"Follow me." Roman said as I looked at him heading into the forest, furrowing my eyebrows I followed him which was unusually strange, it's usually me leading and him following but I guess I'll just have to trust him which I don't like doing but I just naturally do it.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the fifth time, again with no answer as I felt like we both have been walking for constant miles. Exhausted he turned to me as I looked at him before raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I snapped

"I have a friend I want you to meet." Was all he said as I walked ahead, walking forward to see a house isolated from everybody else it sat at the bottom of mountains on its own?

"This person isn't a cannibal is it?" The question irked at stern face.

"No." He said before walking past me towards the path, sighing I walked straight ahead before catching up with Roman at the door, he knocked as the door opened.

"Neptune?"

"Ruby?"

"Roman!"

"Mercury!"

Mercury and Roman hugged each other as I stared at Neptune, they left the academy 2 years ago after realising Cinder and the two were causing an odd stance of trouble, so they became victims and were forced to leave while General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin found out by an anonymous student.

"What a sight to see," Mercury looked at me before presenting a slight sly smile, Roman stood in front of me.

"Get lost Merc," I nicknamed before folding my arms in front of my chest, yeah I meant what I said about me changing; height, body, hair and face whatever it's all different.

"Gonna let us in?" Roman asked as they both moved out of the way, warmth swept over us as I looked at how empty the house was, it was big but not what you'll call a mansion.

"Living room," Neptune said as Roman nodded, I looked at both of them as they surpassed glances, confused as I personally didn't like not knowing what was happening I walked behind.

Opening the dark auburn wood door as Roman held it open for me I stepped in to see that it was Cinder sitting in the seat; fire was present in her eyes as I glared at her.

"Why did you have to tag me along?" I growled at Roman as he ignored me and sat on the couch in front of her, I am so going to hit him when we're out.

"Ruby, Roman, welcome," she said as I sat next to the fire place whilst Roman was on my left.

"What do you want?" Roman said coldly, a tone he never used at me I looked away really unamused about doing business with her.

"I need you both to do something for me," Moving my eyes to look pissed off as I literally didn't care or will do anything she says.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do anything for you?" I questioned as she moved her glance at me.

"You've changed enormously," she started whilst I rolled my eyes "I'll take you to your mother." She offered.

"How are you going to take me to her when I know she's dead?" I said, yeah I let Roman stay by his 'I'll take you to your mom' reason when I already know she's gone, don't murder me, I felt distant.

"Don't believe in false rumours Ruby." Speaking as my thoughts disappeared, I looked at her.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I took it as a joke, I know she died, Qrow even told me and Yang when we was little, she died in her last mission.

"I don't joke," Cinder snapped slightly before seeing her take a deep breath in and out she opened her eyes again "I want you both to go back and gain trust, they got the wrong idea of me, Neptune, Mercury, Neopolitan, Roman… We're not bad guys, believe it or not I was ordered to do everything, I did my part but it's getting boring, I know what's going to happen and without me their academy will fall apart bit my bit." Explaining I didn't know whether to trust her or not.

"Why do you care about the academy so much?" I said.

"I do and I don't, you know Glynda?" She asked as I nodded, she sighed before biting her lip.

"She's my mother good friend, the academy held a lot of her." Funny, bad people actually do have feelings.

"Fine, but if you go back on your words about my mother and the whole trust issue, then I will not hesitate to kill you all." I pre-warned before standing up, Roman tensed.

What's funny is that does she trust me to even go there for her and the sake of the other 4?

"You can stay here and leave tomorrow, food, bed, clothes, bath is all provided." Sighing as I stepped towards the door, turning the knob to see Neopolitan she gestured for me to follow her as Roman was behind me.

Going upstairs and down the corridor, I got a different room, accepting it I closed the door before looking at the room, all wine red and dark brown furniture with hints of black and camel shades.

Undressing myself I knew I seriously needed a shower, getting under the hot water I cleansed before re-thinking.

"_Don't believe in false rumours Ruby."_

It isn't true.

Why would Qrow lie to me and Yang? _You don't deserve the truth. _I started to feel my eyes water by not the shower but by my emotions I questioned myself further on. Why would my mom hide away from me all these years? _Because she had enough of you and you were just an object in her way. _What if she's the master plan to all this evil strategy? _Guess all you want you know it might be true_ What if… _you're nothing to her?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review &amp; Replies (R&amp;R)<strong>

**TheHollowClown: **thank you for being my first reviewer and I'm glad you find it interesting, I hope after this chapter it continues . BUT I apologise that this isn't in 3rd POV even though it's your preference, overall with this story I feel like it's easier to writer in first POV, but thank you for answering and please enjoy the update.

**King of the Iron Hammer Vita: **thank you very much about the review, happy that you found it interesting, cool username by the way…

**Kamjam: **hehe I'm so mean to you, *coughs* anyways thanks for the review hun, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^~^

**Theundeadkings: **thank you for your review; I really hope you enjoy this update!

**FirstTeamAvatar: **I have and I find it more straightforward and simple that way, I don't want to be too descriptive in 3rd POV as I noticed I tend to do that when I tried. However thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked it, enjoy the update!

**xWasabi24: **thank you for the review and I apologise that I'm not going to continue in 3rd person, I tend to be _too_ descriptive when I do so, but thanks and enjoy the chapter.

**Razer: **I'm really sorry that it isn't in 3rd POV as well as you preferred it, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and still find it interesting. Right now I haven't got a specific pairing to team all the way through, but I will hint that there's going to be a lot of mixed emotions and triangles involved, thanks for the review. ^-^

**LegendaryOrigin: **Wow I'm glad you really like it; it's awesome to read that! The story will develop and yes I have something like that in mind but we'll have to wait and see, and to your reply to my question, thank you for answering and placing your opinion I'll take that into note. But to sum everything up, thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D

**Dior Chatnoir: **For you I've made this chapter a little longer than I usually write chapters since I don't like making it too big and too much in a chapter but it'll develop, anyways thank you for the review and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Renna: **arw I'm sorry that this isn't going to continue in 3rd person but I hope you still enjoy reading it in first person, thank you for the review and I enjoy!

**Willow: **yeah I get ya, and I'm glad I got Ruby to appear mature, it's hard when her persona is naïve and happy to be mature and wise but the reason she ran away was to get away from everyone and to personally help herself since she put everyone before her she forgot about herself, it took her 3 years long because she wanted to be away for 3 years, it could be how long but the character has to seem- ya know wise and prepared. Thank you for the review and I hoped I answered your questions, enjoy!

**SilverstormXD: **haha wait till the story develops and Roman will seem different so don't worry about him, he'll toughen up, I didn't want Ruby to turn into a Mary-Sue and come back like Superwoman, it's just I personally thought she was soft for a character that held so much power, so I decided to put twists into the plot and change her a teen-weeny bit. XD thanks for the review though and I hope you enjoy the update. :D

**Taeniaea: **thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy rest of the new update!

**I'd like to thank everyone who favourite's, follow's or reviews this story, it means a lot to me and I'm really enjoying doing this but it's my stressful coursework and exams getting in the way, so I'm trying to write as much as I can during the weekends and maybe weekdays. **

**Big hugs from Skittles! Take care guys and I hope you enjoy the longer chapter. ^~^**

**08/11/2014 ~ 20:26PM**


	3. People Change Darling

**I decided to make this chapter third person since a lot of things are going to happen, I wanted it to be detailed for you guys apart from it being Ruby POV so SURPRISE! (LOL)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or any of their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

People Change Darling

* * *

><p>Around too early in the morning, her faced frowned, disguised with fear and determination her hands suddenly grabbed the bed sheets that instantly turned into fists, her breathing quickened, her knuckles went whiter than her skin, she desperately wanted to wake up but why must she know? Why did she have to know what happened? Was her body searching for the real soul she thought she lost in-between those 3 years ago? Why did she have to be so damn curious?<p>

Opening her eyes in seconds she stared at the ceiling, a plain white ceiling above her. Catching her breath before getting out of bed, she examined herself in the mirror to be drenched in her own sweat she knew she needed to shower it off and get refreshed before leaving to walk back to beacon.

Cinder left fresh clothes for everything on the table whilst Ruby just for herself refreshed, out and fresh she dried her hair before changing into the clothes, it was like her casual demeanour but no it was different, mature and grown up Ruby in no more skirts or childish behaviour.

Black skinny jeans that was ripped lightly across her right thigh and one at the back of her left calve with ammo across her hips she pulled on her regular boots, with then a black cropped sweater and her red cape, leaving her old clothes she grabbed her weapon before walking out of the room to see in the hallway clock it was 7 minutes past 8.

Going downstairs she heard a few voices in the kitchen talking as she guessed it was Neptune, Mercury and Roman. Walking in it silenced, she didn't like it but Ruby got herself a cup of water before turning over her shoulder.

"Morning," She said as the rest just exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Morning Ruby," Neptune said as she nodded until Neptune elbowed Mercury in the rib "ouch, yeah morning." Rolling her eyes she drank her cup before cleaning it and placing it away to the side.

"How you feeling?" Roman asked as she watched him drink his coffee.

"Normal, just a little nauseous I guess," Not lying since Ruby couldn't say a lie in front of Roman no more, since he found out a way for him to know whether or not she was lying and right now, she wasn't up for the arguments or response as he stared her down.

Ruby remained sitting down on the seat as she closed her eyes before sighing.

"I'll make you something to eat." He suggested and offered.

"Aw isn't that sweet, we'll leave you two alone." Dragging Mercury by the ear they left whilst silence displayed between them both. Opening those red eyes that turned fiercer than innocent she looked over at Roman, scurrying in the cupboards.

"What you going to make then?" She wondered, not wanting to decline breakfast she thought _maybe it'll help_.

"Pancakes or buttered Croissant?" Showing the two packets she rolled her eyes at the fact of him actually cooking something, probably guessing she thought he was useless in the kitchen.

"Croissant, thanks."

Roman buttered the croissant before sitting it in the microwave for 7 seconds as he passed it to Ruby.

"Eat up, you'll leave when you're done, it'll be tiring and prepare for some attacks by the ones you dearly loved, trust me they'll show a different face," After that being said he walked out of the room as she was left eating there.

Losing her appetite she threw the rest before drinking a lot of water to quench her thirst.

"You ready?" Cinder was at the door as everyone was else was nowhere to be found.

"Ain't everybody else tagging along?" She asked as she looked around.

"It's just you and me, if they all come it'll turn into something unnecessary and messy, come I'll get you into the Beacon Academy, I already informed Ozpin." She said whilst Ruby nodded, walking out they went inside the black polished luxurious car that was waiting for them outside.

"It's a long journey since where on the outskirts of the city, I myself am surprised by the fact you lasted long out here for three years without anything with Roman especially." No replying Cinder looked over at her to see her staring out of the window intently.

The ride towards Beacon Academy was silent. Nothing was said or spoken of. All that was going through Ruby's mind was hoping to not be forced to fight against her own team, she wasn't really looking for acceptance after being gone for so long but what she done for herself was for herself only, call her selfish but what was needed to be done is not yet done but accomplished so far, the car stopped at the entrance where the gates were closed.

"We'll leave." Cinder said as her door was opened, nothing changed about her, same outfit, same persona and the same mission.

Getting out of the car before walking through the gates, it was morning enough for the students to be out. She kept a stern face before walking ahead, walking with Cinder wasn't the best sight to see when you've left for 3 years but Ruby hasn't given in to the enemy hands, all she saw around her was similar things, not a lot have changed just small things as replacements.

First person she didn't want to bump into was Jaune and yet there he was with Pyrrha and Lie, he's grown strength and maybe taller but so has Ruby.

"Ruby!" She heard her name but ignored it; she knew who it was… Weiss.

Continuing to walk ahead she didn't listen until another "Ruby!" was heard, ignoring it again she was then face to face, looking slightly down she raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been?" She snapped. Walking around her Ruby wasn't going to answer anything, not now in this case.

She walked ahead with Cinder until her wrist was grabbed, snatching it back she continued whilst making no contact with the other three.

"Weiss leave it; she's probably not going to stay for long anyway." Blake Belladonna, rolling her eyes at the two Ruby continued to walk through the main doors.

"You handled that well." Cinder said whilst entering the elevator the doors closed as Ruby sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I don't want them standing in my way, not when I have something to look for and fight." Burrowing her eyebrows Cinder didn't exactly know what her achievement was but for now they needed to talk to Ozpin and get the details laid out on the table.

"Ah, Ruby, long time no see." The doors open as she watched him sit there with his coffee.

"I can say the same about you." Walking in before the doors closed to go back down it was silence before Ruby broke it.

"Are you really teaching your students to what's out there?" Ruby questioned, nothing but a fire lit in her eyes.

"I am teaching what I can and know-."

"You obviously don't know what's out of those walls." She snapped before he finished.

Moving around the move before looking outside "there are monsters out there Ozpin, vicious disgusting monsters that come back to life," he raised his head after looking at Cinder as she nodded.

"Being out there, there isn't anything pretty, it's a lifeless world full of corpses… I know and I've fought them myself with my only rose, listen to me now and you'll be prepared until they spread and target everywhere." She stopped as no one said a thing "you want your students to protect the city don't you?" She questioned before turning around, waiting for his answer.

"Yes I do Ruby."

"Then let me train them, I'll teach them the basics and strengthen them, I'll give them the confidence they'll need to have to go up against these living corpses, I don't care if I left those 3 years because that will have nothing to do with the situation the world will have to go up against for, I'm no professional but I've obtained many new attacks and tactics." The atmosphere was very tense and serious, Ruby was here for one thing and one thing only, she didn't want to watch the world collapse because she could have done one thing differently.

She knew herself she wasn't here for acceptance, she doesn't think Yang would be happy let alone the other two that she made an appearance after all those years. 3 years without anyone but Torchwick saving her ass when she needed it after he was out of jail.

But secretly Ruby wanted to help before her other side had her entire system in its hand.

"Ozpin what do you want me to do with her?" Glynda walked in with Penny in her hands, Penny looked entirely different, her hair long and messy, eyes in a different shade of green with whole different attire.

"Ah, Ruby you're here." Glynda said before looking at Cinder as they exchanged glances.

"Why is Penny with you?" Ruby asked, curious to know as Penny laughed.

"Penny is long gone didn't you know, just like you Ruby?!" She laughed before a robotic monotone voice interrupted.

"You can't run away from it Ruby." The laughing continued whilst Ruby glared at her.

"Penny will always be Penny." Ruby said as the laughing stopped.

"Don't be someone you're not Ruby, tell me, when you was gone did you find who you was? Did you find your inner darkness you knew you had? Did you get rid of it? Tell me how or is it still with you?" Mumbling afterwards Ruby frowned at her questioned _Inner darkness? Is that what it is? _Questioning herself Ruby ignored the thought.

"How pathetic, are you too weak to allow it to over-run you Penny? Did **you** give up that easily?" Questioning her back before hearing her low growl Glynda walked out of the room knowing what would happen next.

Seconds later when Glynda left to other room all that was heard was repeated "fight me Ruby!" Yells until it suddenly stopped.

The elevator doors opened as Ruby looked left to see Yang, Blake and Weiss.

"Why are you here?" Yang asked coldly before walking out with the two on each side.

"Why I'm here is none of your business." Ruby snapped.

"It is my business if I'm your big sister!" Yelling Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What I want to keep to myself is for myself and confidentially shared, just leave." Ruby said until she was fully facing Yang to be the same height as her or if maybe a little taller.

"Why are you back after those years?" Blake asked whilst Ruby looked down.

"Like I said it's none of your business, why don't you stay out of my business? It's probably another reason why I left, you all pestering me as if I'm a child that needs to know where she's going every minute and second." Yang glared whilst Weiss gasped along with Blake, the topic was definitely going out of hand.

"Just leave girls; I have many things to talk about with Ruby." Ozpin said as they looked at him before biting their tongues.

"I know you didn't mean that Ruby," Weiss said as Ruby just glanced at her before at Yang.

"You're not wanted Ruby." Yang said, coldly in her eyes whilst Ruby wasn't moved.

"Does this face look like it cares because I'm pretty sure it doesn't, if you're going to be stubborn and stay here then be my guest because I'm not wasting my visit on something that isn't going to listen." With that being said Ruby walked past her before heading towards the elevator with Cinder.

"Ruby what about the discussion?"

"Sometime later Ozpin," Ruby said as Cinder left the details with Ozpin, just witnessing the argument they went into the elevator as the doors closed and went down.

"Well weren't you fired up?" Cinder said before chuckling "it's very intriguing to see a bunch of young girls getting worked up about your presence."

"I wasn't worked up, I just gave back the same attitude they gave me anyways I wasn't really expecting a warm welcome from them either." Walking out before receiving an email from Ozpin on her phone she opened it up before reading it.

**Glynda is waiting outside to show you your rooms away from campus; I'm free very early in the morning tomorrow before the speech.**

Okay, thanks Professor.

**I have to look after my star student, don't I?**

She didn't understand what he meant by that but inside Ruby was glad to not have violence abrupt in the office, it was close to but tomorrow she wanted to prepare herself a little further on because it was far too close.

**Tomorrow in the speech I want you to show the skills you said you've obtained.**

Against whom will I be fighting?

**Yang, no one will interfere but if you don't prove it to her then who will believe you?**

I don't have any issues.

**Good, I wait to see you tomorrow morning.**

"Ozpin got us a room here, Glynda will be taking us." Ruby said before seeing Cinder eye flinch at the name.

"Things will definitely be interesting from this day forward." Cinder said as Ruby looked at her before following Glynda.

Nope, this place hasn't changed at all.

* * *

><p><strong>YASS BITCH YASS! DAMN 1,220 VIEWS! XD<strong>

**Do you know how happy I am?! Like for real! Shit…This ain't even started and I'm getting such great response!**

**OK. Shoot me if you want, I'M SORRY for the no update, school just got hectic with hella a lot of exams and assessments and big assignments that were given out, anyways I flunked (failed) my maths exam which was full of shit I forgot or had no clue about the shit in the book, so for me to be getting a (?) I won't say because I know people that know me outside and well I haven't told them my grade SOOOO we shall continue oh and I have this weird thing called viral gastroenteritis that killed me so I'm pretty much dead beat as it is.**

**I apologise if the chapter isn't as good as the other two, but I've just been feeling sick and busy a lot lately and yes laziness has appeared here and there.**

**BUT HOW HAVE EVERYONE BEEN? Is you good? Is you ****okay**

**Take care guys! X**

**06/12/2014 16:42PM**


End file.
